Brave
by Flower Nayaka
Summary: Aku mungkin wanita yang bodoh di planet ini. Ya, bodoh! Bodoh karena diam tak bergeming melihat tunangannya berada satu ranjang dengan wanita lain. Tanpa berpakaian. Dan...Rate M buat jaga-jaga..Newbie
1. Chapter 1

**Epilog...**

Aku mungkin wanita yang bodoh di planet ini. Ya, bodoh! Bodoh karena diam tak bergeming melihat tunangannya berada satu ranjang dengan wanita lain. Tanpa berpakaian. Dan hanya menghela napas, kemudian berlalu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Aku tidak dapat menggambarkannya dengan baik. Aku merasa baik-baik saja seharian ini, sampai ibuku meneleponku dan mengabarkan hal yang, mungkin tidak ingin aku dengar. Mommy berkata, Ron memutuskan pertunanganku. Well, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak mempedulikan dirinya. Aku jelas tahu. Perasaan berdebar-debar saat bertemu dengannya sudah mati. Dan kejadian kemarin membuatku yakin akan perasaanku padanya. Then, dia yang memutuskanku. Mommy bilang, akan ada acara keluarga malam ini. Dan aku yakin, ini adalah pembicaraan mengenai keputusan Ron memutuskan pertunangan ini. Aku tidak yakin bisa hadir, namun ancaman mommy untuk mengirimku ke luar London menjadi pertimbanganku. Mommy terkadang bisa semenakutkan itu.

Dan di sinilah aku. Bersama orang tuaku dan keluarga Ron. Yang berarti bertambah Harry dan Ginny. Ron tampak gelisah, sedangkan Ginny seperti menenangkan Harry. Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jika kejadian kemarin tidak kuketahui. Dan aku berniat untuk bungkam, sampai ada yang menanyakannya. Paling tidak seperti itu. Harry berdeham sebentar. Kemudian kami fokus pada dirinya.

" _Well_ , Mr. Dan Mrs Granger. Mungkin kalian berdua tahu, apa yang membuat kami berkumpul di sini. Akupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang ada di kepala temanku ini. Sampai kemarin malam, dia bilang akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Mione. Dan aku mewakili keluarganya, emm, ralat, maksudku dirinya, untuk menyampaikan hal ini. Karena aku yakin, diapun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakannya sendiri. Bukankah begitu Ron?" Harry mengakhiri pembukaan panjangnya dengan pertanyaan untuk Ron. Ron pun tergagap, kemudian mengangguk. Aku melihat Molly memejamkan matanya, dan tangan Mr. Weasley mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Orang tuaku? Mereka menggangguk tanpa patah kata. _Great_! Tidak seperti biasanya orang tuaku hanya terdiam. Biasanya mereka akan menanyakan suatu hal tanpa jeda. Tapi aku melihat ibuku akan berbicara. Semoga bukan kemarahan. Tidak. Mom tidak seperti itu. Beliau orang yang sangat sabar. Apapun yang aku lakukan, selama tidak membahayakanku akan didukung penuh olehnya.

"Mm. Sebenarnya kalian tidak perlu datang seperti ini hanya untuk klarifikasi. Tapi, Harry aku berterima kasih padamu untuk hal ini. Kau sangat memikirkan perasaan kami. Mr. Dan Mrs. Weasley, aku harap walaupun mereka berdua sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, kita akan tetap berteman seperti ini. Karena mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Sudah tahu apa yang mereka mau. Dan kami sebagai orang tua hanya bisa mendukung mereka. Selama tidak menyakiti diri mereka sendiri. Dan Ron, berjanjilah padaku, untuk tetap menjadi sahabat putriku ini. Walaupun aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, itu bukan urusan kami, kalian, Ron dan Kau Harry, adalah anak-anakku juga. Aku menyayangi kalian semua." Mom berkata panjang lebar. Aku yang menahan napas, menghembuskan napasku lega _. She is the best. No, The Greatest Moms_! Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang menahan napas, semua orang di sini menghela napasnya lega.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu Helena. Aku sebenarnya tidak habis pikir, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tapi, seperti yang Kau bilang. Mereka sudah dewasa. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkan Mione menjadi menantuku" Molly Weasly akhirnya angkat suara.

" _Oh come on,_ Mom, Dad dan kalian semua. Sebaiknya aku dan Ron bicara empat mata. Dan seperti yang Mom dan Molly bilang, kami sudah dewasa. Dan sebaiknya, kami berdua menyelesaikan ini dengan baik. Bukankah begitu Mom, Molly?" akhirnya aku bicara. Lama-lama aku muak dengan banyaknya basa basi di sini. Ayolah, aku dan Ron sudah dewasa. Sudah sepatutnya kami menyelesaikan masalah kami berdua, tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Well, walaupun sebenarnya ini masalah Ron. Karena aku yakin, dia sudah tidak mampu bertahan di sisiku. Dan sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama satu tahun lalu. Aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi jika berada di sebelahnya. Tidak, aku tidak memiliki affair dengan lelaki manapun. Walaupun aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi untuk berselingkuh dibelakangnya bukanlah tipeku. Aku memberi isyarat pada Ron untuk mengikutiku. Semula Ron enggan, tapi aku memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya. Dan di sinilah kami. Di Balkon kamarku.

"Ayolah Ron, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak akan memakanmu" Kataku memulai perbicaraan kami, begitu kusadari Ron yang tidak juga memulai percakapan. Dia menghela napas. OK. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini. Seperti aku yang tertindas. _Bloody Hell._ Tidak ada dikamusku untuk memohon sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku ingin dia jujur. Dan memulai kembali hubungan dengan wanita lain dengan sebuah kejujuran. Mungkin aku munafik, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia sahabatku. Kami bertiga, Aku, Harry dan Ron adalah sahabat saat kami bersekolah dari Junior High School hingga College di Hogwarts. Kami berada pada Asrama yang sama dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua.

"Mm, Mione, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku lakukan ini dari dulu. Tapi aku tidak mau menyakitimu, dan semua orang. Aku memang menyayangimu. Seperti aku menyayangi Harry dan Ginny." Ron menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan,"Well, aku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata Mione. Oh Merlin, aku sadar Mione, jika perasaanku padamu bukan cinta. Tapi seperti,..". Ron tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku hanya menatapnya. Aku tahu. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak memiliki cinta untuk hubungan kami sendiri. Aku tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan Ron, kau menyadari itu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada ketus. Well, sebenarnya aku tidak marah atas kejujuran ini. Tapi aku kesal, karena dia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain saat masih bersamaku. Itu tidak bisa kubenarkan. Aku benci perselingkuhan. Apapun alasannya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti Mione. Tapi, aku sadar saat pernikahan Harry dan Ginny. Mereka menyadarkan aku. Bahwa aku tidak menginginkan dirimu untuk hidupku. Well, aku ..aku tidak memiliki cinta sebesar itu padamu." Ron panjang lebar menjelaskan kepadaku. Great!. Satu tahun yang lalu. Kami memang bodoh. Menghabiskan waktu satu tahun untuk mengerti. Bahwa kami memang tidak saling mencintai. Aku memeluk Ron. Mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan, sampai dia rileks.

"Thanks Ron atas kejujuranmu. Asal kau tahu, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan padamu. Aku senang menyadari bahwa kita sama-sama tidak saling mencintai." Aku berkata pelan sambil tetap memeluk Ron. Aku merasakan dia menegang. Kulepas pelukanku dan menatap tajam matanya.

" Aku tahu itu Ron. Jadi sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan wanita pirang itu hm?" Tanyaku mengejutkannya. Dia tergagap, aku menaikan alis mataku. Bagaimanapun juga ini harus diselesaikan.

"Umm, oh _well, damn it_ Mione kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Ron bingung. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun" Kemudian dia menutup mulutnya, keceplosan. Aku tertawa. Ron memang dari dulu bodoh. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia sebodoh ini. " Ayolah Mione. Kau tidak memata-mataiku kan?" Tanyanya kemudian. Ku sentil dahinya, dan dia mengaduh.

" Listen Ronald Weasley, aku memiliki pekerjaan yang membuatku cukup sibuk dan tidak memuliki banyak waktu hanya untuk menjadi stalkermu. Um yeah. Aku memang mengetahuinya dari mana itu tidak penting. Dan jawab pertanyaanku, sudah berapa lama dear?"Kataku sedikit membuatnya takut. Ayolah, kapan lagi kau bisa melihat Ron seperti ini. Sudah lama aku tidak mengerjainya.

"Sekitar 6 bulan Mione. I'm sorry...aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi denganku." Jawab Ron sambil menunduk. Aku tahu dia menyesal, menyesal karena membocorkan rahasianya denganku. Bukan karena menyelingkuhiku. Dasar Ron idiot. Dan aku lebih idiot. Seharusnya sudah dari dulu kami memutuskan berpisah. Tapi aku tidak tega, diapun demikian. Dan akhirnya dua orang bodoh ini menyadari kesalahan mereka.

 _Tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER PUNYA J.K ROWLING.**

Maunya sih punya saya

Tapi apa boleh buat

Saya minjem aja

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" Miss Granger, apakah bisa aku mendapatkan cuti tahunanku minggu depan?" Tanya Elise, asisten merangkap sekretarisku. Aku menghela napas. Antara rela dan tidak mengijinkan Elise untuk cuti, tapi pekerjaan kami sedang banyak-banyaknya. Dan tidak ada yang sehandal Elise. Kuakui, Aku menyukai cara kerja Elise yang efisien.

" _Well_ , Elise. Tidak bisakah kau menunda cutimu hingga bulan depan? Kau tahu kan, kantor kita sedang sibuk-sibuknya, dan Aku tidak yakin dengan orang baru. Walaupun hanya untuk 2 minggu" Jawabku panjang lebar. Aku merasa bersalah. Elise belum meminta cuti dari tahun kemarin.

"Emmm, Miss, bukannya aku melarikan diri dari pekerjaanku. Tapi, ini darurat Miss" Jawab Elise. Alisku bertaut. Elise menunduk, sepertinya lantai ruanganku lebih menarik. Ku hela napasku berat. Aku tidak menutup kuping atas apa yang terjadi di kantor ini. Tapi aku berusaha profesional.

" _Come on_ Elise. Jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi." Kataku sambil menatapnya tajam. Elise sedikit bergeming, menatapku kembali. Dan aku sadar, dia menahan tangisnya. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, kemudian memeluknya. Hal yang sangat jarang kulakukan untuk orang lain. Memberi mereka pelukan hangat. Elise terisak. Bagaimanapun dia adalah wanita yang tegar.

"Elise, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk cuti. Tapi hanya satu minggu. Tidak bisa lebih untuk bulan ini. Dan selesaikan semua masalahmu dengannya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan untuk membantumu." Kulepas pelukanku dan menatapnya. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut.

"Yeah Elise, aku tahu permasalahanmu. Tapi, aku berpikir jika aku tidak perlu untuk ikut campur. Bukan aku tidak peduli, hanya saja aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan pribadimu."Jawabku panjang lebar.

"Thanks Miss!. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. I Love You Miss!" Jawab Elise lepas. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menunduk. Dia pun pamit undur diri. Tahukan jika dindingpun memiliki telinga. Ya, itulah yang terjadi disini. Aku banyak mendengar gosip-gosip miring seputar asistenku dan tentunya diriku. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing. Karena mereka hanya menggosipkan aku yang terlalu dingin, tidak berperasaan dan sebagainya. Tahu apa mereka soal hidupku. Aku hanya membuat jarak antara kehidupan pribadiku dan urusan pekerjaan. Kurasa itu yang disebut profesional. Dan aku harus mendapatkan asisten untuk menggantikan Elise selama satu minggu kedepan. Segera kuhubungi bagian HRD untuk menanyakan, apakah ada staff yang bisa kupinjam untuk seminggu ke depan.

Sudah tiga hari aku ditinggalkan Elise dan ditemani Frank Dawson. Entah dari bagian mana dia sebelumnya, aku tidak begitu peduli. Yang terpenting dia cekatan dan cakap untuk menggantikan tugas sementara Elise. Dan sejauh ini, pekerjaannya baik. Tok..tok..pintuku diketuk.

"Masuk" Teriakku menjawab ketukan di pintuku, sambil tidak kualihkan mataku dari berkas laporan di tanganku. Kepala Frank menyembul dibaliknya,

"Miss, Aku harap Kau tidak lupa akan ada meeting buat semua kepala departemen nanti jam 11 siang. Aku sudah menyiapkan berkas yang Kau perlukan Miss" Kata Frank sambil tetap berada di balik pintu itu. Aku mengernyit sekejap, aku hampir melupakan meeting sialan itu.

"Ok, Frank. _Thank's_ karena sudah mengingatkanku. Dan apalagi jadwalku hari ini?" Jawabku sambil mendengarkan saat dia mulai membacakan jadwalku hari ini. Dan ya, aku akan kembali pulang malam hari ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang meeting yang berada pada lantai tujuh. Ini meeting pra meeting tahunan para pemegang saham. Dan seperti biasa, kami akan selalu sibuk pada bulan-bulan ini. Seluruh kepala divisi akan melaporkan hasil kerja, kendala dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan divisi tersebut. Tidak terasa sudah hampir empat jam kami meeting, yang diselingi dengan _coffè break_.

" _Attention Please_! Aku tahu jika kalian ingin segera pergi dari ruangan ini." Mr. McLaggen mengangkat tangannya, menginterupsi semua yang hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sini. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian semua. _Come in_ Mr. Malfoy" Lanjut Mr. McLaggen. Kepalaku menoleh seketika, nama yang tidak asing buatku. Tapi apakah mungkin? Dan orang tersebut memasuki ruangan. Aku terkejut. _Shit_! Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengumpat hari ini. Dan Mr. McLaggen memperkenalkannya sebagai CEO yang baru. Karena perusahaan ini telah dialihkan 60% sahamnya pada Big M Inc. Harusnya aku mencari tahu siapa pengusaha di balik Big M saat aku mengerjakan surat peralihannya. Tapi aku tidak berpikiran jauh kesana. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dan bekerja dengan manusia pirang berhati separuh iblis ini. Dan diantara banyaknya manusia di dunia ini, kenapa dia yang menjadi CEO kami. Dan selama aku membuat draft pengalihan saham tersebut, tidak pernah aku mendapati nama Malfoy tercantum. Aku rasa hidupku yang damai, terlepas dari beberapa masalah pribadiku, akan kacau. Dan saat aku hendak kembali keruanganku, aku dihadangnya.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Granger" Sapa kepala pirang di depanku. _Great_! Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku harus melarikan diri. Dia menyeringai sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Aku tidak ingin dibilang tidak sopan pada atasan baruku ini, sehingga aku menerima jabatan tangannya.

"Yeah Mr. Malfoy. Senang bertemu Anda di sini, dan selamat datang di Patronus Enterprisse" jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya. Dan lagi, aku akan sering melihat seringai menyebalkan miliknya di sini, mengingat aku kepala bagian legal dan kontrak. Kurasa, aku harus membiasakan diri melihat seringaian menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Granger jika kau bekerja di sini. Well, senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali" Jawab Malfoy Junior kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sekaligus melepaskan tanganku dari jabatan tangannya. Aku segera melangkah pergi, begitu beberapa kepala divisi yang lain juga berkenalan dengan dirinya.

Seperti biasanya, jika akhir pekan kami, aku dan Harry akan mengunjungi The Burrow. Tempat tinggal Keluarga Weasley. Namun, setelah pemutusan pertunanganku, aku sedikit malas untuk pergi ke sana. Bukan, bukan karena sakit hati. Tapi aku, well, kami menjalin hubungan dengan waktu yang lama. Tentu ada banyak kenangan yang kami alami saat kami berkumpul di Burrow. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat apapun. Aku memutuskan untuk diam di rumah saja. Menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat, mengingat aku banyak lembur akhir-akhir ini. Tidak hanya otakku yang lelah, perasaanku juga sedang tidak baik. Entah kenapa aku menjadi melankolis akhir-akhir ini. Bip..bip.. ponsel pintarku berkedip. Ada pesan dari seseorang.

 _From: Unknown_

 _To : Me_

 _Hi, Granger,_

 _Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu._

 _Bisakah kita bertemu di Coffè Shop di Diagon Alley?_

 _Thank's_

 _DM_

Nomor yang tidak kuketahui. Tapi inisial dibelakangnya membuatku sadar siapa yang mengirim pesan ini. Dan aku tidak heran dia mendapatkan nomor pribadiku. Hanya para kepala divisi dan setingkat manager yang tahu nomor pribadiku. Dan dia adalah CEO.

 _From: Me_

 _To : Unknown_

 _Hello, Sir,_

 _Baiklah Sir, pukul berapa aku harus ke sana?_

 _HG_

Ku pencet send pada ponselku. Tidak lama kemudian ponselku berkedip kembali. Balasan dari Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harusnya aku tulis. Aku sebenarnya malas untuk pergi, tapi dia adalah atasanku saat ini. Dan bodohnya aku, kenapa tidak kutolak saja. Ini merepotkan. Segera ku ganti pakaianku dengan yang lebih layak. Jeans dan blouse simpel berwarna hitam. Lalu segera mencegat taxi yang lewat di depan apartemenku, kemudian memberitahukan tujuanku kepada sopir taxi tersebut.

 _From: Unknown_

 _To: Me_

 _15 menit lagi Granger. Aku tahu apartementmu tidak jauh dari situ._

 _DM_

Untung jalanan tidak begitu padat, sehingga aku tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di coffè shop itu. Segera aku masuk, dan menemukan kepala pirangnya sedang duduk di meja yang paling ujung.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang Granger. Aku cukup terkejut kau mau menyempatkan untuk datang" Kata pembukaan yang menyebalkan dari si kepala pirang. Aku mendengus.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku tadi tidak yakin untuk datang." Jawabku sekenanya. Malfoy hanya menautkan alisnya menatapku.

"Lalu?" Tanya Malfoy menuntut jawaban dariku. Aku melipat tangan menantangnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa seorang Malfoy butuh bantuanku. Itu hal yang mustahil bukan?" Jawabku retoris. Aku ingin menang telak kali ini. Kemudian seringaiannya melebar.

"Benarkah demikian Granger? Aku rasa kau bukan orang yang ingin tahu perihal orang lain. Bukan begitu?". Pertanyaan Malfoy mengandung banyak jebakan. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dan kalah darinya.

" _So,_ apakah aku kemari hanya untuk menjadi teman pertengkaranmu _Sir_?" Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku tidak akan memuaskan egonya untuk memojokkan diriku. Seringaian di bibirnya lenyap, digantikan senyum lebar. Senyum yang amat langka, mengingat dia hanya bisa berteriak dan menyeringai. Tapi hanya sekejap, kemudian dia berdeham, dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya, dan memperhatikan layar laptopnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau bekerja di sana Granger. Dan aku rasa kau orang yang tepat untuk membantuku"Malfoy memulai percakapan.

"Aku mendengarkan Malfoy" Jawabku. Sepertinya ini akan panjang.

Tidak terasa, kami sudah menghabiskan 5 jam di coffè shop ini. Dan aku heran, selama waktu itu kami tidak bertengkar. Kami telah mengenal sejak di Junior High School. Ya, aku, Ron dan Harry berada pada tingkat yang sama dengan Draco Malfoy. Anak keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki banyak perusahaan dan anak cabang. Setahuku Malfoy Inc. adalah perusahaan induk dibawah pimpinan Lucius Malfoy. Dan mereka tidak hanya bergerak disektor properti, tapi masih ada hotel, mall dan banyak lagi. Tapi aku tidak pernah mencari tahu detailnya. Draco Malfoy, seperti kebanyakan anak-anak orang kaya pada umumnya, gemar berpesta, memakai barang-barang branded. Yang membedakannya dari kebanyakan adalah dia terlalu pintar untuk ukuran anak yang senang hura-hura. Tapi dia tidak sepintar diriku. Aku tidak menyombongkan diriku. Dia selalu berada dibawahku untuk urusan akademis. Aku tidak menyukai Malfoy yang menurutku angkuh. Kami selalu melempar makian jika bertemu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya membenciku. Dia pernah adu tonjok dengan Ron di lapangan basket, dan terkena skorsing dari asrama selama 3 hari. Dia pernah saling pukul dengan Harry pada saat pelajaran fisika hingga mereka kena detensi, menjadi panitia acara amal di sekolah. Itu semua karena dia menggangguku. Ron dan Harry selalu membelaku, bahkan terkena hukuman untuk membelaku. Dan jika dalam 5 jam ini kami masih bisa berkata dengan baik itu merupakan suatu rekor. Aku harus mentraktir Elise minum sepulang kerja lusa.

"Granger, hei.." Aku tersentak. Tangan Malfoy berada tepat di wajahku. Dan dia tertawa. "Aku memang tampan, tapi tidak kusangka kau akan menatapku tanpa berkedip Granger". Dan dia kembali terbahak. Menyebalkan.

"Sialan kau Malfoy! Aku tidak pernah tertarik padamu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau tidak setampan yang kau bayangkan. Kau menyebalkan" Jawabku ketus. Malfoy tetap tidak menghentikan tawanya. Kali ini aku benar-benar jengkel. Aku menyesal karena tadi kupikir dia berubah. Dia tetap ferret menyebalkan.

"Umm Granger, aku tidak percaya ucapanmu. Apakah kau tahu berapa banyak wanita yang antri hanya untuk tidur denganku?" Ucapnya pelan di telingaku. _Shit_! _._ Aku tidak ingin tahu hal ini. Tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli.

" _Well_ Malfoy, aku tidak tahu begitu banyak wanita yang bodoh hanya untuk tidur denganmu. Dan yang jelas aku bukanlah salah seorang dari mereka" Jawabku ketus.

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku memberikan daftarnya padamu Granger. Dan aku jadi meragukan orientasimu Granger. Apakah kau menyukai wanita juga sepertiku _huh_?" Tanya Malfoy kemudian sambil menautkan alisnya. Aku barutahu jika sekarang dia lebih menyebalkan daripada semasa sekolah.

"Berhenti mengurusi hidupku Malfoy. Karena aku tidak tertarik padamu bukan berarti aku menyukai wanita juga." Jawabku kemudian, lalu melanjutkan "Jika sudah tidak ada yang bisa kubantu, aku ingin pulang _Sir_." Malfoy menyeringai. Jika dulu dia meledak-ledak saat berhadapan denganku, sekarang dia lebih tenang. Dia memang berubah. Menjadi lebih menyebalkan. Dan dengan sikapnya yang tenang, malah membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Hahahaha, kau memang lucu Granger. Aku tidak terkejut si Redhead Weasley itu memutuskanmu"Katanya lagi. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. _What the?_ Tidak ada yang tahu hal ini. Jadi darimana dia tahu?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memperhatikanku dengan baik Mr. Malfoy. Dan berhenti mengurusi hidupku. Aku pamit." Jawabku kemudian sambil melangkah keluar. Dia tidak menahanku, hanya menatapku dan mengangkat bahuku. Aku tidak tahu apakah akan bertahan bekerja dengannya atau tidak. Aku menghela napas. Apa yang kutakutkan seakan menjadi kenyataan.

 _Tbc._

* * *

Hai, maafkan aku baru bisa update. Lagi banyak kerjaan buat siapin closing akhir bulan. Bener-bener gak nyangka ada yang mau baca proyek pertama aku di sini. Beneran aku terharu.

Thank's buat Senpai Gyuya0206, AndienMay, Nabilan, undhott, Novie92 dan Azaniawlksn aku udah balesin di PM. Iya yang kemaren memang typo parah, di fileku udah bener awalnya Prolog bukannya Epilog. Pas udah di publish baru keliatan. Terus karena males, aku biarin aja lah. Kalo udah sempet benerin, aku benerin.

Sekali lagi thank's yang udah baca dan review, boleh kritik dan kasih masukan.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARRY POTTER PUNYA J.K ROWLING.**

Maunya sih punya saya

Tapi apa boleh buat

Saya minjem aja

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Draco Side_

Aku tidak tahu betapa menyusahkannya menjadi orang dewasa. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku urus sendiri. Jujur aku merindukan masa kecilku. Waktu yang sangat berharga buatku. Tapi, walaupun masa kecilku menyenangkan, aku tidak mau kembali ke masa itu. Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. Mrs Axton memasuki ruanganku.

"Mr. Malfoy, Lady Malfoy menelepon di saluran satu. Aku dari tadi memanggil melalui intercom, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Anda _Sir_. Apakah Anda akan menerimanya _Sir_?" Mrs. Axton berkata panjang lebar menjelaskan kepadaku, bahkan sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Hanya wanita ini yang tidak takut kepadaku. Emm, sepertinya ada wanita yang lain. Deheman dari Mrs. Axton kembali menyadarkanku dari duniaku sendiri.

"Ok Mrs. Axton aku akan menerimanya. Kau boleh keluar." Jawabku padanya, dan dia pun menutup pintu ruanganku. Aku segera menerima telepon dari ibuku. Tidak biasanya beliau menelepon menggunakan nomor kantor. Beliau selalu menelepon ponselku. Ku ambil ponselku. Kutekan tombol home, tapi tidak ada repson. _Damn it!_ Ponselku mati. Pantas saja ibuku menelepon kantorku.

"Umm, Hai Mother. Ada apa? Aku tidak tahu jika ponselku mati." Tanyaku.

" _No_. Aku tidak ada perjalanan keluar negeri minggu-minggu ini."

"Oh."

" _What_?"

" _Oh, come on_ Mother. Mother tahu aku tidak suka tapi kenapa selalu memaksaku?"

"Bilang itu pada Sir Lucius Malfoy Yang Terhormat, Lady Malfoy!" Brakkk. Ku tutup telepon dengan kasar. Sedikit merasa bersalah merusakkan properti kantor.  
Walaupun aku adalah pemiliknya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibuku dan Lucius menjadi begitu agresif akhir-akhir ini dengan menjodohkanku dengan wanita-wanita bangsawan. Dan hampir setiap bulan aku harus mengikuti makan malam bisnis dengan keluarga-keluarga bangsawan kenalannya. Dan aku tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali aku terlibat dengan yang namanya perjodohan. Apa sebegitu tidak lakunya aku sampai-sampai ibuku berniat sekali menjodohkan aku. _Hell no_! Aku tidak seburuk itu. Aku tidak narsis. Tapi memang aku tidak seburuk itu sampai-sampai ibuku berniat mencarikan seorang wanita untukku. Lagi pula ini belum saatnya aku mencari pendamping hidupku. Aku masih serius mengerjakan Big M Inc. yang kubangun dengan susah payah supaya berdiri kokoh. Banyak orang berpikir jika perusahaanku adalah anak dari Malfoy Inc. Dan mereka salah besar. Aku mendirikan perusahaanku ini sendirian, tanpa campur tangan Lucius Malfoy. Walaupun aku dulu menyebalkan, oke aku mengakui ini, tapi aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpa bayang-bayang Lucius Malfoy. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga Malfoy. Tentu itu harapan banyak orang. Dan mereka tidak tahu konsekuensi dari seorang yang menjadi Malfoy. Kau tahu, aku dilarang menangis. Ya, Lucius tidak memperbolehkan aku menangis. Jika dia mendapatiku menangis, dia akan memukul punggungku dengan rotan. Ibuku? Ibuku tidak berani menentang Malfoy Senior itu. Dia hanya akan datang padaku untuk membersihkan luka-lukaku kemudian memelukku sampai aku tidur. Dia selalu menyenandungkan lagu yang menentramkan hatiku. Aku juga dilarang mendapatkan nilai rendah. Tahu apa konsekuensinya bila nilaku rendah? Aku tidak mendapatkan liburan panjangku. Dia akan mendatangkan guru privat untuk mengajarku pada saat musim liburanku. Dia tidak memperbolehkan seseorang memiliki nilai di atasku. Dan semasa sekolahku, aku selalu tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan liburan. Karena aku tidak pernah berada pada peringkat pertama. Aku selalu berada di bawah _Miss Know It All_ Granger. Itu membuatku frustasi. Disaat teman-temanku mengirimkan foto liburannya padaku, aku hanya bisa membanting sesuatu di kamarku. Saat mereka menceritakan liburan mereka, aku akan pergi menyingkir, dan melampiaskan kesalku pada anak-anak yang lewat di depanku. Lucius mengharuskan aku mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna. Tidak boleh ada yang membawahi seorang Malfoy.

Aku pikir setelah aku dewasa semua akan berubah. Tapi ternyata tidak, malah semakin menjadi. Malfoy akan tetap menjadi seorang Malfoy. Tidak peduli bagaimana kehidupan anakmu nanti, kau harus mendidiknya secara Malfoy. Dan aku tidak mau melanjutkan peraturan tidak tertulis Keluarga Malfoy yang menurutku sangat kuno itu. Bagaimana bisa kau mendidik anakmu tanpa kasih sayang? _Well_ , aku sangat iri dengan Blaise dan Theo. Walaupun aku tahu mereka adalah anak-anak yang pintar, tetapi orang tua mereka tidak pernah menuntut mereka sangat keras. Mereka masih bisa liburan, bersenang-senang. Mereka yang tahu bagaimana penderitaanku. Dan pada akhirnya aku memberontak juga. Saat Lucius menginginkanku untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis, aku malah mengambil jurusan kimia. Bukan hanya karena aku ingin menentang father, tapi nilai kimiaku selalu yang terbaik. Aku menyukai kimia. Diantara seluruh mata pelajaranku, hanya kimia yang berhasil mengalahkan Granger. Dan itu cukup membuatku, err, sedikit merasa lebih baik daripada Granger. Akupun memutuskan keluar London untuk melanjutkan sekolahku. Ya, tentu saja si Malfoy tua itu tidak mengijinkan aku. Tetapi bukan Malfoy jika aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Apalagi profesorku di sekolah, Mr. Snape, memberikan surat rekomendasi dari sekolahku, sehingga aku bisa diterima dengan mudah di sana tanpa mengikuti tes apapun. Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa campur tangan seorang Lucius Malfoy. Itu berbuntut panjang. Aku mulai melakukan banyak hal yang kusukai dan yang tidak Lucius sukai. Lucius semakin kesal dengan ulahku, dan membuatku kehilangan uang saku dan kartu kreditku, serta kendaraanku. Mother membujuk Lucius untuk tidak mengambil juga apartemen yang kutempati selama aku kuliah. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak tahu jika aku punya rekening sendiri. Grandmother Black yang membuatkan rekening khusus untukku. Aku tidak menyangka akan menggunakannya. Awalnya hanya iseng-iseng membuat proyek kecil-kecilan bersama Blaise dan Theo. Dan akhirnya aku bisa membangun Big M Inc hingga sebesar ini. Banyak orang berpikir jika ini ada campur tangan dari Lucius, tahu apa mereka. Mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka jika aku harus berhadapan dengan Lucius untuk memenangkan sebuah tender.

Kini, obsesinya semakin aneh. Dia mulai menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan anak dari rekan bisnisnya. Ibuku orang yang sangat mendukung keputusan Lucius. Bisa dibayangkan antusias ibuku saat tahu Lucius berniat mencarikan aku calon istri. Sudah banyak wanita yang diperkenalkan kepadaku, tetapi belum ada satupun yang berhasil memikatku. Bagaimana aku akan terpikat dengan tingkah laku, yang menurutku, sangat menyebalkan. Secara fisik, mereka semua cantik. Aku akui itu. Tapi mereka semua sama, manja, matre, dan memuakkan. Yang utama, mereka semua bodoh. Bagaimana bisa yang ada di otak mereka hanya fashion, brand mana yang bagus, salon mana yang hasilnya bagus dan sebagainya? Aku tidak membutuhkan wanita yang hanya mengerti soal penampilan saja. _Well_ , aku tidak akan tahan dengan mereka walau hanya satu jam, dan aku tidak tahu bagimana nasibku jika bersama seumur hidup. Aku yakin tidak akan mencapai umur panjang.

Ini memperparah hubunganku dengan Lucius. Sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin mengikuti apa keinginan Lucius. Hati dan otakku mengatakan jika aku harus menyudahi aturan-aturan memuakkan yang dibuat olehnya. Yang pertama adalah berusaha untuk bertahan hidup tanpa campur tangannya. Ini sudah bisa aku lakukan. Big M Inc. tidak akan berdiri dan berkembang dengan baik jika aku tidak menguatkan tekadku berdiri di atas bayang-bayangku sendiri. Dan berikutnya adalah masalah kehidupan pribadiku. Demi Merlin! Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Lucius dan akhirnya Ibuku gencar menjodohkan aku dengan banyak wanita anak dari kolega bisnis dan bangsawannya. Menurutku itu sudah terlalu kuno dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan menghabiskan seumur hidupmu dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal. Itu sangat bodoh. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi orang bodoh itu. Ibuku juga tidak lebih baik. Dia lebih semangat menjodohkan aku. Jika aku bisa meminta, aku ingin mengganti kedua orang tuaku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita, aku memang pernah beberapa kali kencan dengan wanita. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulanjutkan. Blaise berkata jika aku yang terlalu pemilih. Theo lebih parah, dia menudingku hanya menyukai sesama genderku. Bukan, tidak seperti itu. Aku masih menyukai wanita. Yang memiliki dada yang asli, pinggul seperti gitar dan wajah yang cantik. Tapi dia harus memiliki otak. Dan benar seperti kata Blaise, jika aku memang terlalu pemilih. Dan aku berdalih mengatakan padanya, jika Malfoy selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik. Sampai saat ini aku memang belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa memikatku hingga aku berlutut. Kembali kemasalahku. Sepertinya aku harus secepatnya keluar dari Malfoy Manor, sebelum kedua orangtuaku kembali memaksakan obsesinya kepadaku.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Hai, saya kembali lagi.  
Maafkan jika terlalu lama buat updatenya.  
Untuk update, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan akan cepat, karena banyak hal lain yang juga saya lakukan.  
Mood saya selalu berubah-ubah, sehingga sulit buat nulis kalo lagi badmood T.T.  
Bukannya nulis updateannya, saya malah buat kerangka cerita yang lain.  
Setidaknya bukan hanya saya saja yang mengalami mood swing.

Maaf jika chapter yang ini diluar ekspektasi kalian. Saya akan banyak membuat cerita dari berbagai sisi.  
Dan mungkin akan banyak alur yang melompat bolak balik. (Sesuai dengan mood saya :D )

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca Brave. Yang udah review dan juga komennya.  
Boleh kritik dan saran.

Sampai jumpa pada chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : J.K. Rowling**

Maunya sih punya saya

Tapi apa boleh buat

Saya minjem aja

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Malfoy Manor, 04.00 PM.

" _Dear,_ apa kita tidak keterlaluan kali ini?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu kepada laki-laki disampingnya. Lelaki itu tidak menghiraukannya. Dia hanya menatap koran paginya sambil sesekali menatap ponselnya. Helaan napas terdengar keras, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh, lalu meletakkan korannya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apakah kau meragukanku _Love_? Bukankah kau sudah mulai melihat hasil yang kita rencanakan dari dulu?" Pertanyaan sang suami sekaligus pernyataan itu tidak membuat kegalauan hatinya sirna.

"Tapi aku sangat mengkuatirkan dirinya. Kau tahu, jika sekarang dia mulai menghindariku. Aku tidak bisa berada diluar jangkauannya Lucius. Kau sangat tahu itu." Jawaban sang istri membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar. Tapi dia tidak boleh melonggarkan rencananya. Rencana rapi yang telah disusun sedari jauh. Laki-laki itu kemudian merengkuh bahu istrinya dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat buat kita _Love,_ tapi aku akan tetap menjalankan semuanya. Aku yakin kita telah berada di sisi yang benar. Kau tidak mau kan, jika nanti dia lebih menderita tanpa dia menyadarinya? Kau bisa lihat dia sekarang, dia tidak manja seperti saudara sepupunya yang lain. Betapa bangganya aku ketika dia berhasil diatas kakinya sendiri. Walaupun aku tahu cara kita terkesan kejam. Dan kau bisa melihat, bagaimana dia berhasil mengalahkan aku. Dan aku memang kuatir, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya berada di bawahku. Dia harus melebihi aku, walaupun kita mendorongnya di arah yang berbeda" Jelas Lucius panjang lebar. Ada keheningan diantara mereka. Narcissa semakin mengencangkan pelukannya kepada suaminya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua, saat dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Yah, Draco Malfoy. Putra kecil mereka telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Tidak ada yang tahu, bagaimana kerasnya mereka berdua mendidik Draco. Dan alasan dibalik itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai wanita-wanita yang kita jodohkan untuknya _Dear_. Kau tahu bagaimana tingkah laku mereka membuatku muak. Mereka menyandang gelar bangsawan, tapi kelakukan mereka tidak mencerminkan hal itu. Aku sangat tidak bisa membayangkan jika putra kita menyetujui perjodohan-perjodohan bodoh itu" Akhirnya Mrs. Malfoy membuka suaranya. Lucius menghela napas. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang dikatakan istrinya sangat benar. Dia juga bergidik, membayangkan jika saja Draco menyetujui perjodohan palsu yang dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu sayang. Tapi jika kita tidak bergerak seperti ini, dia hanya akan berkutat untuk dirinya sendiri. Cepat atau lambat dia akan menemukannya. Kau tahu dengan baik hal ini bukan?" Jawab Mr. Malfoy tenang.

"Tapi sampai kapan Lucius? Aku hanya ingin memeluk putraku." Narcissa mulai terisak pelan. Lelaki di sampingnya menangkup wajahnya, dengan jemarinya menghapus air mata dari wanita yang telah menjadi hidup dan napasnya.

"Aku tahu. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Dan kita akan tersenyum. Sabar _Love_. Sebentar lagi" Ucapnya menenangkan wanita itu. Ya, sebentar lagi. Dia harus bertahan sebentar lagi, sampai saatnya tiba.

* * *

Patronus Enterprisse, 09.00 AM.

CEO Room

Braaakk. Gebrakan meja terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Semua yang berada di situ menunduk. Tidak ada yang berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian kerjakan selama ini. Ini seharusnya bisa kalian kerjakan dengan mudah. Bagaimana bisa kalian diterima bekerja di sini?" Suara menggelegar menyambung gebrakan meja. Mereka semua bertambah ciut. Mereka berpikir jika mereka akan habis hari ini. Pasti. "Mrs. Axton, tolong panggilkan ke Miss Granger Dept. Legal sekarang ke ruanganku!" Lelaki itu kembali membanting teleponnya, setelah menelepon sekretarisnya. Dia menatap berkas laporan yang ada di mejanya. Tangannya memegang kepalanya. Dia yakin, pasti tidak akan lama akan terkena hipertensi jika keadaan terus begini.

15 menit kemudian Hermione datang, dan dengan segera sekretaris CEO barunya, membukakan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Hermione tertegun dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ada tiga kepala departemen di ruangan ini, dan hawanya sangat mencekam. Dia langsung tahu. Mereka membuat pangeran ular Slytherin ini mengamuk, julukan saat mereka di asrama dulu.

"Ya, Mr. Malfoy. Ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk anda?" Tanya Hermione begitu dia berada di ruangan Malfoy Junior itu. Lelaki itu menyerahkan laporan yang ada di mejanya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, jika aku mendadak memanggilmu Miss Granger. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa lagi di kantor ini yang bisa membantuku selain dirimu. Untuk seminggu ke depan, buatkan revisi laporan ini dengan benar. Dan aku harap, mereka yang ada di ruangan ini membantumu. Aku harus pastikan mereka tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Atau mereka harus angkat kaki dari kantor ini" Perintah Malfoy kepadaku. Aku mengganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Lalu aku melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi kembali aku menoleh ke belakang, Draco Malfoy memanggilku.

"Miss Granger, aku masih memerlukanmu." Ucapnya kepadaku. Aku membalikkan badan, dan segera mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya. Kemudian dengan wajah serius dia menatapku. Wajah ini tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, aku akan merombak habis-habisan para kepala departemen dan manager. Aku ingin kau membantuku mencari orang-orang yang terbaik yang ada di kantor ini. Kau tahu, aku belum lama memimpin di sini. Dan aku tidak begitu mengetahui mana orang yang berpotensi di kantor ini" Lanjut Malfoy.

"Tapi _Sir_ , tidakkah aneh jika aku yang memilihkan mereka untukmu? Seharusnya kau memiliki sebuah tim untuk membantumu." Ucap Hermione keberatan. Dia memiliki segudang pekerjaan, dan awal tahun merupakan bulan yang sibuk bagi departemennya. Banyak kontrak yang harus mereka perbaharui. Itupun staffnya harus sering lembur. Dan jika Malfoy masih memberikan tambahan, Hermione yakin, dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumahnya. _Poor girl_.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Granger, tapi usulanmu barusan membuatku mendapatkan ide. Kau yang akan memimpin timku menyaring para staff yang berpotensi untuk naik jabatan." Draco tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar setelah mengemukakan idenya. Demi jenggot Merlin. Hermione tidak mengerti isi kepala Draco. Dan usulannya tadi menambahkan masalah baru untuknya. Seharusnya aku tidak mengusulkan hal yang akan membawaku ke dalam masalah. Rutuk Hermione dalam hatinya. Dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya bulan-bulan ke depan. Jika membotaki kepala orang secara brutal tidak dilarang, dia pasti akan menghabisi surai platina kepala pirang di hadapannya ini. Namun sayang, semuanya hanya ada dalam khayalannya.

"Maaf _Sir_ , bukan aku bermaksud tidak sopan. Tapi departemenku sedang dalam sibuk-sibuknya. Para staffku pun selalu lembur. Aku tidak mau menambah beban mereka." Hermione akhirnya buka suara. Malfoy berpikir sebentar, alisnya bertaut. Tampan. _Shit_! Apa yang kupikirkan.

"Begini, aku tahu kau akan keberatan. Tapi aku menyerahkan kepadamu siapa saja yang akan masuk ke dalam timmu. Aku percayakan semua kepadamu. Untuk urusan pekerjaanmu dan staffmu, aku akan memperbantukan staff senior dari perusahaanku. Aku serius Granger. Hanya ini cara yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ini." Jawab Malfoy serius ketika aku melotot menatapnya. _Great_! Hermione tahu, perusahaan ini berada dalam masalah pelik. Harga saham yang jeblok, membuat para pemegang saham menarik saham mereka. Dan disaat kritis itu, perusahaan Malfoy mengajukan penawaran yang tidak dapat mereka tolak. Selama ini Hermione tahu, bahwa banyak manager dan kepala departemen yang bertindak seenaknya. Tapi dia menutup mata. Karena dia tidak bisa menghadapi mereka semua. Selain itu, CEO mereka yang lama juga tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana Granger? Kau setujukan?" Tanya Malfoy lagi. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk. Dia menjabat tanganku, dan kuterima jabatan tangannya dengan pasrah. Aku sebenarnya ingin menjawab tidak, tapi posisiku tidak memungkinkan. Dia atasanku. Dan sudah seharusnya aku membantu pekerjaannya. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini merupakan waktu yang berat untukku. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku hanya untuk pekerjaanku. Dan sepertinya ide liburan cukup menggiurkan. Mengingat aku sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang. Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang, sedangkan tanggung jawabku di kantor terus bertambah. _Well_ , aku tidak memungkiri. Jika CEO baruku ini memberiku bonus yang besar sebagai kompensasi atas apa yang aku kerjakan. Aku bisa melihat sisi Draco Malfoy yang tidak aku temui semasa sekolah dahulu. Dia berbeda. Jika dulu, ketika kami berpapasan yang ada hanya lontaran makian, sekarang kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk urusan pekerjaan dan baik-baik saja. Kuakui dia orang yang profesional, dibalik tingkah menyebalkan dan sok _bossy_ nya. Dan dia bos yang royal. Selama ini kami bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Tanpa ada makian diantara kami. Tidak termasuk yang aku ucapkan dalam hati. Semakin hari aku banyak mengerti dirinya, hal yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan selama ini. Atau memang aku yang tidak pernah mengenal dirinya lebih baik.

Tok..tok. Elise menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Miss, staff Mr. Malfoy dari Big M Inc sudah datang. Mereka sedang berada di ruang meeting CEO. Mr. Malfoy menyuruh Anda untuk secepatnya berada di sana Miss" Kata Elise membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggangguk dan segera melangkah keluar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Bisa-bisanya aku melamun saat sedang sibuk. Bukan seperti kebiasaanku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini pikiranku selalu teralihkan. Padahal banyak yang harus aku selesaikan.

 _Tbc  
_

* * *

Hai, saya datang lagi.  
Minggu-minggu ini saya sibuk banget, dan hampir melupakan buat update chapter ini.  
Kejar setoran laporan di kantor dan didera batuk+ pilek T.T. Jadi kalo ada typo yang bertebaran, saya minta maaf yaa #alasan.

Terimakasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di kolom review. Aku terharu ada yang menanti Brave *kiss**kiss* =D

Selamat membaca, jangan lupa buat review, saran dan kritik selalu diterima.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : J.K. Rowling**

 **Maunya sih punya saya**

 **Tapi apa boleh buat**

 **Saya minjem aja**

* * *

Chapter 5

Patronus Enterprisse, CEO Room.

Aku sepertinya kehilangan semangat hidupku. Ternyata, hal yang kupikirkan bisa aku lakukan sendiri, tidak semudah kelihatannya. Beruntung aku bisa melalui banyak hal dengan tanganku sendiri selama ini. Walaupun tidak kupungkiri ada sekelompok orang yang bisa kusebut sahabat, yang ada di sisiku. Headline surat kabar pagi ini sedikit membuatku terkejut. Walaupun jauh-jauh hari, Granger telah memberitahuku kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tapi, tetap saja ini membuatku sedikit kaget. Aku memang tidak akan pernah membuat skandal yang hanya akan menjatuhkan namaku. Jika dulu aku tidak peduli dengan nama baik, namun setelah terjun dalam dunia bisnis, hal itu merupakan hal yang penting. Bukan hanya sekedar pencitraan.

* * *

 _Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham, beberapa waktu sebelumnya._

 _Aku tahu hari ini pasti akan datang. Rapat Umum Para Pemegang Saham. Dulu memang aku senang membuat ulah hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasiku akan tekanan yang diberikan oleh ayahku. Tapi sekarang, ini kulakukan untuk menyehatkan kondisi perusahaan baruku. Ini bukan hal yang main-main. Granger pernah mengungkapkan ketakutannya padaku jika aku benar melakukan hal ini. Memecat banyak para manager dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Aku akui, sebenarnya aku terlalu frontal melakukan hal ini. Tapi, mereka seolah-olah berpikir aku tidak akan bertindak saat mereka menghancurkan perusahaan yang baru aku beli ini._ Hell No _! Jika mereka berniat main-main dengan Malfoy, ini yang harus mereka lihat saat Malfoy mempermainkan hidup mereka. Pertukaran yang adil bukan. Rapat kali ini berakhir ricuh, ketika aku mengumumkan penggantian dari tingkat manager. Seharusnya aku bisa saja untuk tidak peduli bagaimana akhirnya. Tapi, jika ada orang lain yang terlibat, itu yang tidak bisa aku diamkan saja._

 _"_ Bloody Hell _Malfoy! Kau tahu, yang kau lakukan ini membahayakan banyak orang. Aku yakin akan ada gejolak dalam perusahaan kita. Walaupun aku tahu kau berusaha memperbaikinya. Tapi...argghhh. Tidak bisakah kau lebih bermain halus?" Suara melengking Granger memenuhi ruanganku. Aku cuma tersenyum dan menggeleng._

 _"Tidak semudah itu Granger. Jika kau ingin membuatnya jadi jelas, mengapa justru kau berusaha untuk mengaburkannya? Aku tentu tidak akan diam saja dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau tahu itu. Mereka masih bisa tersenyum seakan tidak ada masalah. Justru karena mereka pembuat masalah, mereka harus dibersihkan Granger._ That is businnes _. Jika kau ingin hidup tenang, semakin cepat para pengerat itu dibersihkan, semakin cepat aku bisa memulihkan perusahaan ini" Jawabku tenang. Aku sudah pernah ditipu. Dan tidak boleh terjadi dua kali dalam hidupku. Kau tahu, Malfoy tidak akan pernah kalah. Tidak boleh kalah._

 _"Tapi, apakah tidak ada jalan lain? Kau pasti sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi bukan?_ Oh, come on _Malfoy. Tidak bisakah aku kau biarkan hidup dengan tenang?" Granger sepertinya sangat frustasi. Aku tetap pada keputusanku. Jika ingin perusahaan ini menjadi semakin baik, aku akan mengangkat akar-akar yang buruk. Memang tidak semudah kelihatannya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba. Gambling, seperti yang Blaise katakan. Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang sedang berjudi, dan berkejar-kejaran dengan waktu. Dan keterlibatan Granger bukan tanpa alasan. Sebagai kepala departemen legal, dia juga merangkap sebagai kuasa hukum kantor ini. Dan aku menyukai cara kerjanya yang menurutku sangat efisien dan masuk akal. Selain itu dia cantik. Kau buta jika bilang dia tidak menarik._

 _Rapat kali ini sangat kacau. Dan aku tidak peduli. Mereka pasti akan melakukan protes dengan keras setelah rapat ini selesai. Dugaanku tidak meleset. Untung keamanan kantor berhasil menghalau mereka. Ini baru permulaan. Tapi akan segera aku akhiri. Ingat, Aku seorang Malfoy. Segera aku menghubungi penasehat hukum ayahku. Bukan tanpa alasan aku memilihnya. Mr. Albus Dombledore bukan pengacara sembarangan. Dan tidak semua perusahaan berhasil memiliki hubungan rekanan dengan firma hukum mereka. Aku termasuk beruntung. Walaupun beliau tahu aku anak seorang Lucius Malfoy, beliau mengakui aku sebagai seorang Draco. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. Hal ini juga disambut dengan gembira oleh Granger. Dia begitu mengidolakan Bapak Tua itu. Tidak kupungkiri, kharisma beliau memang tidak bisa ditolak. Dan sedikit membuatku cemburu padanya. Baik, kembali ke masalahku. Dan orang tua itu memberiku banyak masukan dan dukungan. Sehingga aku menjadi lebih percaya diri untuk mengambil keputusan yang lumayan besar ini._

* * *

Tok...tok. Pintu ruanganku diketuk. Mrs. Axton kemudian masuk dan membawa setumpuk dokumen sekaligus membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk keluar ruanganku. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun. Mengerjakan satu perusahaan memang melelahkan. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika mengerjakan dua perusahaan membuatku gila seperti ini.

"Aku tahu Kau melakukan yang terbaik _Sir_. Jangan pedulikan omongan orang banyak. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruanganku. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum.

" _Thank's_ Mrs. Axton. Kata-katamu membuat suasana hatiku sedikit membaik. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika hal ini malah tersebar luas. _Well_ , memberikan sedikit hiburan pada mereka sepertinya ide yang bagus." Jawabku sambil menyeringai padanya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Katakanlah aku sudah gila atau semacamnya. Tapi ini sedikit membuatku rileks.

Kring...kring.

" _Sir_ , ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Mrs. Axton memberitahuku melalui interkom. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun untuk hari ini. Jika ada, Mrs. Axton sendiri yang akan memberitahuku.

"Siapa dia Mrs?"Tanyaku padanya. Jawabannya di sana membuatku sedikit kaget. Mau apa dia kemari?

* * *

Ruangan Kepala Departemen Legal & Kontrak.

"Hai Gin, bagaimana kabarmu dan malaikat kecilku?"Tanyaku pada orang di seberang teleponku ini. Yah, menelepon Ginny Potter paling tidak membuatku sedikit lebih baik. Bagaimana tidak. Aku memiliki jam kerja yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Dan kehidupan sosialku sedikit terenggut, sejak Tuan Kepala Pirang Sedikit-coret- Angkuh itu menjadi CEO kantor ini.

" _Oh Dear_. Mione, kau sudah sangat lama tidak menhubungiku. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu." Ginny berkata tanpa jeda. Ini yang kusukai darinya dan membuatku bisa berteman dengannya.

" _Yeah_ Gin. Kau tahu, pekerjaanku sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuaku saja aku tidak sempat. Padahal aku merindukan pie buah buatan Mom" Jawabku. Walaupun aku tahu ini masih jam kerja. Tapi, aku membutuhkan ini sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi gila.

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan pie buatan Helena? Memang anak kurang ajar kau Mione. Wajar saja jika ibumu mencemaskanmu." Ginny pura-pura marah. Aku tertawa. Dia benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu kebanyakan. "Jadi bagaimana Mione, apakah kau sudah memiliki teman kencan atau sejenisnya? Atau aku minta bantuan Harry untuk mencarikannya buatmu?"Tanya Ginny. Aku mendesah.

"Oh Gin, jangan membuatku muak. Bisa kita membahas hal yang lain?" Jawabku setengah jengkel. Ginny tertawa. Sepertinya aku memang sudah lama tidak tertawa seperti ini. Menyenangkan rasanya.

"Mione, aku dengar kantormu sedang dalam masalah ya? Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Tanya Ginny kembali. Aku tahu, tidak lama lagi orang-orang terdekatku akan bertanya seperti ini.

" _Yeah_ Gin. Memang kami sedikit dalam masalah. Tapi pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku." Jawabku. Aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan padanya.

"Mione, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak terkejut atau merasa tidak enak." Kata Ginny kemudian. Aku sedikit tertegun. Tidak biasanya Ginny bersikap hati-hati saat berbicara padaku.

" _Oh, come on_ Gin. Sejak kapan kau berlaku sangat sopan terhadapku. Bukan dirimu sama sekali" Cemoohku. Aku mendengar helaan napasnya.

"Kau memang senang memancing emosi orang lain Mione. Aku tidak terkejut, jika atasanmu sangat ingin memecatmu atas dasar tajamnya lidahmu padanya." Aku tertawa. "Tapi, ini memang serius Mione. Kau tahu, jika Ron akhir pekan ini akan melangsungkan pertunangan dengan gadis pirangnya?" Aku terkesiap. Ginny benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

"Gin, jika aku senang membuat orang lain kesal, kaupun sepertinya ahli membuat orang terkena serangan jantung." Aku benar-benar terkejut jika Ron akan bertunangan. _Well,_ bukannya aku cemburu atau marah. Aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan serius dengan wanita pirang itu. Si bodoh itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Hahaha, apakah kau cemburu Mione? Hm?"Ginny tertawa diseberang telepon. Akupun ikut terkekeh. Kami pernah berpikir jika akan menjadi saudara ipar. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, kami hanya akan menjadi sahabat selamanya.

" _Oh come on_ Gin. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kakak merahmu itu akan bertunangan terlebih dahulu. Benarkah kekasihnya berambut pirang Gin?" Jawabku kemudian. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak mengobrol dengan Ginny seperti ini. Pekerjaan ini sangat menyita waktuku.

"Hei aku tidak menyangka kau tahu kekasih barunya Mione. Apakah kalian pernah bertemu?" Ginny bertanya kembali padaku. Aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, toh kami memang jarang menyimpan rahasia. Tapi membuatnya menjadi penasaran mengalahkan keinginanku untuk memberitahukannya.

"Yah aku memang tidak bertemu dengannya secara langsung." Jawabku berteka-teki. Ginny mendengus. Aku tertawa. Lumayan meredakan sakit kepala yang menyerangku akhir-akhir ini. Aku seharusnya mengambil libur untuk beberapa lama. Tapi sepertinya tidak memungkinkan. Mr. Perfect Berambut Pirang yang merupakan bos kantor ini sudah mewanti-wantiku akan adanya skandal. Mereka yang baru saja dipecat tidak mungkin hanya menerima saja. Mereka pasti akan melawan. Dan, aku salah seorang yang tidak ikut dipecat merupakan sasaran empuk untuk skandal ini. Aku memang tidak begitu memahami perkataannya. Tapi sepertinya firasat Draco Malfoy tidak bisa aku anggap enteng. Tapi semoga saja tidak ada hal yang mengerikan untuk terjadi.

* * *

Malfoy Manor, _Tea Time._

" _Dear_ , apakah kau tidak mau menemuinya saat ini? Aku rasa dia sedikit terganggu dengan masalah perusahaan barunya itu. Dia sudah lama tidak kembali ke Manor. Bahkan saat aku mengajaknya untuk makan malam di Manor, asistennya selalu bilang dia tidak kembali ke apartemennya. Bisakah kau menemuinya besok sayang?" Wanita tercantik didepanku ini memohon untuk anaknya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain memenuhi permintaannya? Tidak ada. Dia belahan jiwaku. Dan belahan yang lain sedang merangkak mencari jalannya sendiri.

"Apapun untukmu _Love_. Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur. Tapi, aku rasa mendatanginya untuk memberikan dukungan sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Besok aku akan menemuinya. Jadi, apakah sekarang kau bisa fokus padaku _dear_?". Wanita itu mengulum senyumnya.

 ** _Tbc._**

* * *

 **Hai, saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama menelantarkan FF ini.  
Apakah kalian merindukanku? Pliss iyain aja yah XD.  
Sebenernya udah lama chapter ini di doc manager. Tapi baru sempet saya publish.  
Dan gak sempet diedit2. Jadi kalo typonya berterbangan, dimaafkan ya.**

 **Sekalian deh Selamat Idul Fitri, Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin buat yang merayakan. (Authornya kebetulan Natalan :D)**

 **Thanks buat yang udah baca, ninggalin jejak di kolom komentar, yang follow dan yang liat walaupun sekilas.**

 **Anyway, selamat membaca. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima.**

 **See ya next chapter.**


End file.
